Problem: $\Huge{83.9 - 0.584 = {?}}$
Answer: ${8}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Make sure the decimals are lined up.}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${10}$ ${8}$ ${10}$ ${9}$ ${{4}}$ ${6}$ ${{6}}$ ${{10} - {4} = {6}}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ ${{8}}$ ${1}$ ${{1}}$ ${{90} - {80} = {1}0}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${{5}}$ ${3}$ ${{3}}$ ${{800} - {500} = {3}00}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${{3}}$ ${{0}}$ ${3}$ ${{3}}$ ${{3000} - {0} = {3}000}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${{8}}$ ${{0}}$ ${8}$ ${{8}}$ ${{80000} - {0} = {8}0000}$